Dans la gueule du loup
by MadMeary
Summary: La soirée était grandiose, toutes les personnes importantes de la ville étaient là, venues félicitées la meilleure basketteuse de sa génération ; Yugito Nii.


Bonsoir, me revoici avec un petit one-shot dans un style que je n'écris que rarement. J'ai mis un M, peut-être que le T aurait suffi à voir.

Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte. Ceci est un univers alternatif moderne.

* * *

Dans la gueule du loup

La soirée était grandiose, toutes les personnes importantes de la ville étaient là, venues félicitées la meilleure basketteuse de sa génération Yugito Nii. Tout le monde savait que la jeune femme qui allait débuter sa troisième année à l'université en section sport-études, avait une place toute chaude dans l'équipe féminine numéro un du pays.

Hidan était là lui aussi, lui jetant des petits regards de temps en temps de manière discrète. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, pas encore, ce n'était pas encore l'heure d'entrer en scène. Il profita de la foule qui entourait la jeune sportive pour la détailler sans crainte d'être repéré, son habituelle tenue avait été remplacée par une robe couleur bleu de minuit, et ses baskets étaient ce soir des escarpins noirs. Ses lèvres étaient couvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rouge sombre, et un peu de mascara sublimait ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux blonds, longs et lisses, n'étaient pas attachés et encadraient son visage.

Elle était sublime, et il n'était pas le seul à le penser s'il en jugeait par les sifflements qu'elle avait reçu en entrant, ainsi que les regards de certains hommes sur son corps. Elle se déplaçait dans toute la salle pour bavarder avec tous les invités, Hidan, la voyait se forcer à sourire ou à rire, avec certaines personnes, et cela le faisait rire, elle faisait tout cela pour avoir une bonne image, et se faire aimer par tous.

Il tourna la tête, et leva son verre afin de boire son martini, c'était son premier de la soirée, et il devait faire attention à ne pas en abuser s'il ne voulait pas être saoul. Il entendit bientôt le bruit de talons qui se rapprochaient de lui. Les pas de la femme étaient hésitants, et relevaient plus de la prudence que de la sûreté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner l'identité de la personne qui arrivait de plus en plus près de lui, il ne pouvait en effet s'agir que de la femme pour laquelle tout le monde s'était déplacé.

« - Belle soirée n'est-ce-pas, lui dit-il pour lancer la conversation.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ce fut à son tour de le détailler c'était un homme d'environ 22 ans, il était assez grand, il mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, gris métallique rabattus en arrière par du gel, et ses yeux étaient violets. Il était assez mignon, et changeait des hommes d'âges murs qui composaient l'essentiel des hommes de la réception. Elle attendit que le serveur soit parti pour lui répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ce genre d'évènements, avoua-t-elle.

\- Vous vous y ferez vite, ou tout du moins il faudra vous y faire si vous voulez survivre dans ce milieu, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Yugito Nii, mais ça je suppose que vous devez le savoir, se présenta-t-elle un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que la salle entière connaît votre nom, quand il n'est pas crié par des foules en délire dans les tribunes, il apparaît dans les journaux, rappela-t-il. Je m'appelle Hidan, je suis journaliste au magazine ''Moukou''*, se présenta-t-il, je travaille à la rubrique sportive, précisa-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Alors Hidan, pourquoi êtes-vous là ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je suis le petit nouveau au journal, alors pour le représenter c'est sûr moi que c'est tombé, mais je ne me plains pas, vous êtes très jolie et je ne m'ennuie pas, cela aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu devoir assister à un dîner politique, souligna-t-il d'un ton soulagé.

\- Je suis ravie d'apprendre qu'avoir été forcé de venir à la fête donnée en mon honneur n'était pas si horrible que ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Uniquement parce que vous êtes là, la complimenta-t-il.

La jeune femme ne le lui montra pas mais fut touchée de son compliment. Depuis le début de la soirée elle n'avait reçu que des félicitations sur sa tenue, sa saison sportive, sa carrière en général, ou son homme était différent, il lui parlait tout à fait normalement, avec franchise, et elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait la découvrir elle, celle qu'elle était au plus profond de son âme et pas uniquement celle que les médias décrivaient. Pour une fois, depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'intéressait à Yugito, il allait au-delà des apparences et de sa célébrité, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle respirait, elle n'allait pas lui avouer tous ses secrets, elle n'était pas idiote, et il restait un journaliste mais au moins avec lui elle n'avait pas à faire semblant.

Hidan sentait que sa proie baissait sa garde au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Il s'était légèrement rapproché d'elle, en laissant une distance respectable pour qu'elle ne se braque pas. Il devait lui faire croire qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui. Ils bavardaient de tout, en évitant bien évidemment tout ce qui concernait le basket, il avait deviné que c'était un sujet dont les gens parlaient beaucoup trop avec elle et qui était presque devenu tabou.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer, il commence à se faire tard, et si je veux être à l'heure au journal demain il faut que j'ai mes neuf heures de sommeil, constata-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plein de regrets.

Il vit le corps de la jeune athlète se tendre, et il crut apercevoir une point de déception dans ses yeux. Il posa délicatement sa main droite sur la gauche de son interlocutrice, comme pour la rassurer et s'assurer que sa victime ne lui échapperait pas.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain, et peut-être même plus vite que nous ne l'imaginons, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de s'en aller. »

Elle le suivait du regard, et lui s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour saluer quelques connaissances. Il lui faisait profiter encore quelques instants de sa présence, et lorsqu'il parvint devant les escaliers qui allaient les séparer, il lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret avant de disparaître définitivement.

Bientôt Yugito l'imita, elle commençait à être fatiguée, et depuis qu'Hidan était parti, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, elle avait dû à nouveau se forcer à sourire et à plaisanter avec des individus dont elle ignorait tout. Elle sortie du bâtiment, et appela un taxi, au bout de cinq minutes, elle réussit à en avoir un, monta à l'intérieur, et indiqua au chauffeur son adresse. Elle le paya, quitta le véhicule, ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et la referma à clé derrière elle.

Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude et de soulagement d'être enfin seule, loin de tous ces hypocrites qui ne lui tournaient autour que pour profiter de son succès. La lumière constante dans laquelle elle était rendait sa vie amoureuse compliquée. Les garçons ne l'approchaient pas pour elle, mais pour son argent. Sa dernière relation datait de deux ans, et cette solitude lui pesait.

Elle secoua la tête, elle devait se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à cela. Elle monta dans sa chambre, se rendit dans la salle de bain qui était juste après, et se changea afin d'enfiler son pyjama. Sa douche attendrait le lendemain matin, elle n'avait plus l'énergie pour cela, elle était encore plus épuisée que lorsqu'elle jouait un match de basket, et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait à part parler et se déplacer dans la pièce. Elle rejoignit son lit, et éteignit la lampe prête à rejoindre le monde des rêves.

De la ruelle en face de chez elle surgit une ombre, qui avait guetté son retour avec une impatience difficilement contenue. Elle traversa la route, et examina les alentours, près de la maison, se trouvait un arbre, dans la nuit, il était impossible de reconnaître l'espèce, mais cela n'était pas important. Il était assez large, et ses branches assez solides pour être escaladées. Hidan, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était seul, et sauta sur la première branche, puis sur la suivante, jusqu' à atteindre la fenêtre désirée.

Il s'élança, et atterrit juste devant elle, il regarda à l'intérieur et vit avec bonheur que la pièce et sombre. Il souleva la fenêtre, qui ne lui résista pas longtemps, puis il pénétra dans la chambre. Il contempla ensuite Yugito, endormie, sur le dos, ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer. Le prédateur ne put retenir le sourire carnassier qui apparut sur ses lèvres, dévoilant deux canines larges et pointues. N'en pouvant plus, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, et se jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de revenir à elle et pu juste sentir une pression intense sur son cou. Sa vision était brouillée, et cru voir deux yeux violets, mais les dents pointues lui tranchèrent la gorge avant qu'elle ne prononce un son.

Le lendemain, en première page du journal ''Moukou'' on pu lire « La basketteuse Yugito Nii a été assassinée dans sa chambre. Détails pages 2 et 3 ». Hidan était satisfait de son article, personne ne remonterait jusqu' à lui, aucun être humain ne l'avait vu pénétrer dans la demeure de mademoiselle la future championne, et il avait utilisé des gants pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il était une fois de plus, à l'abri de tout soupçon.

 **L'agnelle avait fait confiance au loup, mais elle avait oublié que ce loup avait des crocs, et qu'au moment où il aurait faim, il saurait s'en servir.**

* * *

 **Moukou = attaque violente, féroce (il me semble).  
**


End file.
